See You Around
by Kajune
Summary: In his last moments, Grimmjow lies helplessly as events unfold around him up until Ulquiorra's death.


**Title** : See You Around

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Tragedy

**Warning **: Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : In his last moments, Grimmjow lies helplessly as events unfold around him up until Ulquiorra's death.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, paralyzed almost completely, lies flat on top of the sand with his eyes wide open, gazing at whatever image that appears before him. People are fighting and popping out of nowhere, releasing so much strength that he has come to realize how weak he truly is. No one bothers to speak of him, heal him or notice him. It is as if his body looks like nothing more than a corps. He knows he's not dead and is simply unable to make others realize that.<p>

He sees his opponent struggle against Nnoitra after rescuing him. Such an act surprised Grimmjow a lot but he has failed to say anything. Like himself, Kurosaki Ichigo disapproves of attacking defenseless people, a trait which the 5th Espada lacks.

A while later the little girl or young Arrancar transforms into a woman revealed to be a former Espada, one that he never got to know. Remembering the child to be so very annoying makes it sound normal that he never saw this coming. Soon the two superiors escape his vision. The battle rages on and he can only sense it and hear the sound of weapons clashing, nothing else. The next thing he notices is the sudden arrival of more people, most-likely Shinigamis.

One with an intense reiatsu arrives on the battlefield and, by using his weakening senses Grimmjow finds out that Nnoitra, although somehow surviving against the female Espada, dies miserably at the hands of the newcomer. They fought for quite sometime but the battle turned out to be very one-sided. If he could, he would of laughed out loudly at the loser, pitying him for his failure despite he himself being less capable of defeating Nnoitra's opponent.

Surrounding the are he is in are many more Shinigamis fighting against other Espada. By now the long distance has managed to make him unable to find out which reiatsu belongs to who. It would be a nice experience to outlive some of the other members of Aizen's Arrancar army, as a way to show his own superiority. Though even a disrespectful person such as himself knows that he will only be deluded himself. The blood that soaks the sand is proof of this.

Lacking some entertainment after Nnoitra's defeat, Grimmjow decides to rest as he regains a bit more energy. Everything then goes dark and silent, for how long it stays like this he doesn't know. What ends up awakening him is the feeling of an enormous reiatsu, one that feels so familiar he denies even recognizing it.

Ulquiorra.

The 4th Espada's power increases drastically beyond his expectations, since this is more likely the level of the 1st Espada named Coyote Stark. He may not know the sleepy one so well but he is fully aware of his potential to the point of never wanting to bother him. What he senses goes far beyond any opponent he's gone up against. To his surprise, after some time Ichigo's own life feels like it is being sucked right out. It can only mean that he has picked a fight with Ulquiorra and is losing completely. To have his prey taken from him again pisses him off, but the shock of having to feel such power holds down his feelings of hate and brings forth the look of horror on his face.

Suddenly, a familiar but intense energy is picked up from wherever those two are. It replaces that of the substitute Shinigami and somehow goes beyond the limit of Ulquiorra's new strength. With each passing second Grimmjow's senses indicate that the Espada is being beaten up. For the first time he is losing and also...dying.

The thought annoys him a lot, but having been struck down so badly and by surprise Grimmjow can do nothing but curse the other for dying no matter what the circumstances are. Eventually, this new force releases a power blast that shakes the earth itself, and he is fully aware that Ulquiorra is getting hit by it directly. Such a painful way to get killed. However, once the attack ends this new and frightening reiatsu vanishes and what replaces it is Ichigo's somewhat sloppy one.

He must of changed into his Hollow form, but even during their own fight he never had this much strength. It makes Grimmjow wonder just how much of his potential was he hiding from him.

Whether or not he was being looked down on, the feeling of Ulquiorra's life fading slowly reaches him. Back then he told everyone that he will kill this very person himself, and even with Grimmjow 'insisting' that he should of done so earlier, Aizen himself supported this thought and caused all these events to unfold. None of this would of happened if someone other than his weak Fraccions listened to him. Now look who is the one laughing, having fun and not getting himself defeated by the one he swore to take down himself.

Although Grimmjow had once swore himself to kill whoever brought Ulquiorra to his knees, he is aware that such a feat will never occur. Both of them got knocked down by the same person even at their strongest. Nothing could be done about it no matter how hard they pushed themselves. If there was someone to blame, it would the Shinigami known as Sosuke Aizen-_sama_.

It wouldn't be as surprising as it would be interesting to see Aizen's reaction upon feeling such strength coming from Ichigo. Grimmjow hopes that he isn't at all prepared to face such a threat that - with the help of his friends - took down Aizen's army. There has never been a time when said man's strength was ever thought of as great, simply seen as a danger to himself more than anything else.

In the end, Ulquiorra's entire existence vanishes leaving nothing but some emptiness in Grimmjow's dying heart. It would of been fun to rub the dead Arrancar's failure in his face, but it wasn't like the other couldn't do the same if they ever met again. If such an encounter ever became a reality, he would direct all his hatred towards him instead of the Hollows that have approached him. Three creepy-looking weaklings tower over his bleeding form, drooling hungrily as they gaze down on him.

To die at the hands of weaker Hollows is shameful, but Grimmjow can barely breath thanks to the wounds that grow worse after a short period of time. At least he got to know who took the raven's haired's life, because whoever it is that person will be forever remembered and cursed by Grimmjow. If he wasn't dying, he would instead try to kill that person with every inch of his power, but now he can't do that for a couple of reasons. He knows this well.

Bearing his usual smile on his face, Grimmjow coughs out blood as a result of letting out light chuckles. The moment he closes his eyes, the moment the Hollows consume him happily.

_"See you around, Ulquiorra." _

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Like many fans I don't think Grimmjow is dead but made this theory anyway. Also, since I'm new to writing about Bleach I'm not sure if I used the meaning of 'Reiatsu' correctly. I apologize if some come to dislike this story.


End file.
